Memories from photos
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: My first HP fanfic, Sirius and Remus flip through a photo album and recall some events...sort of...this isn't a good summary...soo ummm please read! AU! Slash! SBRL


Disclaimer: Just like Fushigi Yugi, I don't own Harry Potter. Curses..the Gods are against me...  
  
Hiiiii!!!! I don't know if this'll be my first HP fanfic or not. Depends on if I this gets finished or my other one does.^^'''' in any case, th' names Kitsuna Ri! For those who don't know me. 'm and avid Fushigi Yugi yaoi writer!!! Or slash if that's what ya know it as. Although..I have written some other anime yaoi fanfics..but anywayz..I just got into the HP thing. I was given a bet to finish the five books that are out in a short amount of time while balancing other stuff. I finished in week and half and won!! Go me!! -^^- But now 'm absolutely hooked on HP fanfiction now. (Curse my friends.) I looovveee the pairings Sirius and Remus and Ron and Draco!!! So of course I have to write fanfics!!! I've done HP rpgs and I do have an original character who shall appear in this fic for a short bit and for a quick explanation of who she is and how she came ta be. But don' worry!!!!! Dis isn't a Mary Sue!!! I swear! Well before I go off and ramble I'll leave you to read the fic!!!! R&R!!! And enjoy!!!  
  
Warning: Slash, RLSB, AU (If ya don' like AU fics.) oh and there'll be some swearing most likely. I swear a lot cuz 'm a bandit!!! ^^  
  
Memories from photos  
  
Sirius Black flipped through the photo album smiling and laughing at the various photos.  
  
"Hey Remus, remember the time you took me to meet your parents?"  
  
Remus chuckled as he looked over Sirius' shoulder at the pictures.  
  
"Yes.it was pure mayhem with you."  
  
"Hey!!!! I was fucking nervous!!! Your parents scared me!!!"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sirius paced around the room nervously fidgeting with his shirt.  
  
"Merlin, Padfoot would you calm down? We still have two hours before we have to get on the train!"  
  
"How can I calm down when I'm about to meet your parents!!! Who, mind you, don't really care for our relationship in the first place!!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius was really nervous and he didn't really blame him. After his parents had found out about him and Sirius well.their letter wasn't that.pleasant. Or quiet. He sighed and stopped his lover from pacing around before he made a grove in the floor. They went to the train station and left for Remus' parents house. They arrived two hours later after they took a cab from the train station.  
  
"Well..we're here."  
  
"Do we have to go in?"  
  
"Sirius.there's no turning back no, so come on."  
  
Sirius pouted but got out and grabbed their stuff. They walked up to the door and Remus led the way.  
  
"Mum? Dad? We're here."  
  
A women around Remus' height with light brown hair walked briskly into the room and brought Remus into a hug.  
  
"Remus my dear! Good to see you! I hope you are well."  
  
She turned to face Sirius.  
  
"And you..you must be Sirius, correct."  
  
Her voice seemed colder and Sirius nodded while she looked him over.  
  
"Hmmm.."  
  
"Mum.where is dad?"  
  
"Right here son..good to see you."  
  
Remus' father walked over by his wife and smiled at the two boys.  
  
"Pleasure to finally meet the one who captured our son's heart. Wouldn't you agree dear?"  
  
"Errr yes.a pleasure."  
  
Obvious who wrote the errmmm..letter..wouldn't you say?  
  
They were led into the living room and all sat down to have some tea. Sirius didn't particularly care for tea (although Remus loved it.) but he drank some to stay on the good side with his boyfriend's parents. They sat and chatted lightly (well Remus said a few words to his parents, Sirius only answered when spoken to.) until Mrs.Lupin started drilling question to Sirius. Sirius answered them all practically shaking with nerves and Remus put his head down in embarrassment with some of the stuff he told his parents. It was finally time for them to go to bed and Sirius practically ran upstairs.  
  
"They definitely hate me, don't they?"  
  
"Well..my father doesn't hate you.but my mother..well she seems rather skeptical about you but she's always like that.calm down love."  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
"Sorry sorry."  
  
Remus went behind his lover and embraced him.  
  
"You worry too much. It doesn't matter whether my parents like you or not. What counts is that I love you despite what they think."  
  
Sirius smiled and pulled Remus in front of him for a deep kiss. The kiss became deeper and more passionate and led to more advanced stages when Mrs. Lupin knocked on the door. The boys didn't hear and so she walked in. She immediately went out and slammed the door. The boys broke apart abruptly.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Remus laughed while Sirius paled.  
  
"Forget about it love.."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Oy.I thought your mother would throw me out right then and there.."  
  
"Mmm yes but she didn't. And even if she did it wouldn't of mattered. We still had Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius chuckled and leaned into kiss Remus when a loud yell was heard from the bathroom.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
"Oh dear! Eclipse!"  
  
The two of them ran towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Eclipse! Are you alright dear???"  
  
"Yes.ow.I'm fine dad!"  
  
"What happened??"  
  
"I slipped."  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes! I just cut my hand but it's fine I swear!!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sirius and Remus walked back into the living room.  
  
"She's exactly like you, you know."  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"Well first of all she is practically the spitting image of you."  
  
"She has your eyes.and had your hair color.until she learned that spell."  
  
"Plus she's a klutz..much like yourself."  
  
"I'm not a klutz!"  
  
Stare.  
  
"Well not that much of one."  
  
"You always slip in the shower."  
  
"Hey.it's not my fault you distract me."  
  
Smirk.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
Glare.  
  
"Hehe it's the truth and you know it Moony."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.."  
  
They plunged into a silence and went back to flipping through the photo album.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How everything happened with Eclipse."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~Flashback #2~  
  
"Mmmm Sirius come on..I'm trying to.ahhhh..work on this.ooo.potion."  
  
"It can't be as important as this now can it?"  
  
Sirius pinned Remus onto the table and started kissing his lover madly while removing his clothes. His hands accidentally knocked over Remus' concoction and it spilled all over them.  
  
"Bloody hell!!! The potion!!!"  
  
They jumped off the table just in time before everything mixed and it exploded.  
  
"Shit!!!"  
  
There was so much noise, lights and smoke that they didn't notice the small child crying until the smoke cleared.  
  
"What.  
  
".the."  
  
"HELL?!"  
  
They both stared at each other and the child in awe until Remus spoke hesitantly.  
  
"Err..looks like we're ummmm fathers.."  
  
~End Flashback #2~  
  
"Yup that was the strangest day of my life."  
  
"Same here.but it was a good thing that happened to us."  
  
"Yup. And Eclipse will be starting her third year at Hogwarts this year!"  
  
"Years have gone by..."  
  
"Yes..they have..."  
  
"But they've been wonderful."  
  
Sirius and Remus smiled at one another and kissed happily. Things had turned out bizarre for them but they wouldn't of had it any other way.  
  
~Owari~ (The End)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kit: Soooo did ya like it???? Tis my first!!!  
  
Muse: Wow.you have an odd mind.  
  
Kit: yes I know..mind you.I was on benidril when the idea of how Eclipse came to be came to me.hehe that rhymed. I know it's weird and if ya want ta flame me 'bout it I don't really care.  
  
Neko: *Chuckles*  
  
Kit: And before Neko says anything..the whole shower incident with Eclipse did actually happened to me before I wrote this. I was in the shower thinking of how this fanfic should turn out with I slipped, fell and cut my hand on something..it really sucked.^^''' anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love reviews. And mind you, I use flames for roasting marshmallows and burning my incense!!! Later!!! 


End file.
